Saw An Angel
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2006 song-fic. Taylor's tired of working for Benny, but then he meets someone who gives him something to look forward to. PWP.


Rating: NC-17 (smut and language)

Rating: NC-17 (smut and language)  
Fandom: Knockaround Guys.  
Pairings: Taylor/OFC  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from KAG but I do own Emma.  
Summary: This is just a short story and I won't be adding to it at any point. Taylor is about 20-ish in this lil smutlet.  
Feedback: yes please but nits or shreds by PM only thanks  
Written: 2006

_Note: I heard this song and I couldn't get it out of my head, and then I had a dream about Taylor and the two fell into place._ _Hate the song now, though, teehee._

Taylor was weary; he was getting sick and tired of doing the debt collection for Benny. He sat down on his favorite stool, at the bar he called at every night after work. He asks for his usual beer and scans the room, noticing the older woman sat beside him. She pulls out a packet of cigarettes and asks him if he has a light. He pulls a zippy and flicks it, lighting the cigarette for her. He notices she is watching the door through the mirror behind the bar and he asks her if she is ok.

She gives him a slow smile and scans his face, "I'm fine, I guess. I was waiting for someone but it doesn't look like he is going to show."

Taylor studies his beer before speaking, "How long you been waiting?"

"Two hours…so much for blind dates, or friends who make them," she finished off her beer and slipped off her stool.

Taylor gave her a glance through the mirror, she wasn't drop dead gorgeous but she was, he hunted for the right word, attractive in a real-person kind of way. Her hair was dark and twisted up on top of her head, her green eyes sparkled with mischief and she smelt really good, like cinnamon-orange. She was curvy, no, she was plump but that didn't bother him. He liked curves, big tits and an ass you could grab.

She caught his eye and he felt himself color up when he realized just how hard he had been staring. "So, what's your name then?" she was saying to him.

"Taylor. Taylor Reese," he told her. "Yours?"

"Emma Peyton," she smiled at him.

"Want another drink Miss. Peyton?"

"Emma. And ok then, why not?" she sat back down beside him. "I'll have another beer then, please." Another big smile from her as he ordered them both another beer.

For the next half an hour, they chatted about everything and nothing. The more Taylor talked to her, the more he liked her. She was funny, sweet and smart but best of all, she didn't seem to judge him.

The barman signaled closing time and Taylor nodded, turning to Emma, he said, "can I…erm…take you home?"

"To be honest, Taylor, I'd rather go to your place, if that's ok?" she had the dirtiest grin he had ever seen.

Taylor felt himself color again. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he dropped his keys on the floor. Emma bent and picked them up, as she rose, her eye came to rest on the bulge in his jeans. She handed him his keys, her face showed him she had seen what he had so far managed to hide.

He gulped, "Ok, come on…" he suddenly felt desperate to get back to the place he normally tried to avoid for as long as possible. He searched his memory, trying to remember if it was tidy or not – well, he could get away with not putting any lights on. She didn't seem interested in interior decorating.

It took him five minutes to get to his apartment. Once inside, Taylor locked the door behind him and turned to face her – Taylor was usually quite shy around women, they usually either steered clear of him because of his reputation, or threw themselves on him because of his reputation.

"You live alone?" she asked glancing around the sparse, open-plan apartment, lit only by the moonlight that filtered in through the windows.

"Yep!" he nodded, shrugging off his big leather coat and kicking his boots into the corner.

"Good," she pulled her denim jacket off her shoulders and put it over the top of Taylor's on a chair by the table.

He could see her better without her jacket and she was definitely on the plump side but there was something about her confidence that intrigued him.

"Bedroom?" she gave him another grin and he gulped again. He pointed to a door on the other side of the open plan living area. "Well, come on then," she turned and walked towards the door. He watched her ass for a moment before following her, open mouthed.

Taylor shut the door behind him and turned to face Emma, she was unbuttoning her sweater, watching him. She threw her sweater on the floor and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall around her ankles. She stepped out of it and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge. "Come over here, big boy…" her husky voice filled his ears and he walked towards her, pulling his shirt off as he went.

She ran the palm of her hand over the hard shaft enclosed in his jeans and he groaned. Her touch felt electric as she unbuttoned his flies, she pulled his jeans and boxer briefs down over his hips, letting her fingertips graze his skin as she went. His huge cock sprang out of his underwear and he smiled when she gasped, her eyes wide like saucers.

Taylor stepped out of his pants and stood in front of her, his cock at eye level for her. Emma wrapped her hand around the thick shaft and stroked slowly, her eyes walked up his body to meet his, "I hope you know how to use that baby?"

"Yes ma'am," he grinned down at her, hands reaching out to cup her large breasts, rubbing her nipples through the lace. His big hands pulled the straps off her shoulders, kneeling between her legs and unhooking it behind her back. Her breasts bounced free and the bra fell to the floor. Taylor felt fresh blood surge to his cock at the sight of her full, round mounds.

He pushed her back on the bed, pulling Emma's panties down in one smooth move. He was eager, very eager. Taylor slipped between her legs, spreading them as wide as they would go, and his hands beside her head, supporting his weight. The tip of his cock brushed her lips, as if trying to find its own way in.

Emma cupped his face and bought his head down, letting her tongue slide over his full bottom lip before kissing him; her tongue snaked in his mouth and found his. They tangled and the heat from their bodies filled the room; panting, they pulled apart, eyes searching for an answer from each other – asking permission.

Taylor reached over and yanked the bedside drawer open, retrieving a condom from the dark depths and swiftly applying it to his throbbing shaft, sinking back between her legs and taking himself in his hand, rubbing his swollen head along her dripping pussy before easing inside her an inch.

Emma smiled up at him, snaking her legs around his and running her hands down from his shoulders to his ass, forcing him deeper inside her, wanting him, needing him, feeling him, fucking her.

His powerful thrusts inching deeper, filling her, forcing her open, never known anything like it, wanting more, thrusting, bucking, hips colliding.

Taylor fell to her chest, pulling her closer, rolling, bringing her on top of him. Hands holding her hips steady, setting the pace. Her hands flat on his chest, gaining rhythm, arching her back, forcing down on him letting him fill her completely.

Her hands went to her hair, lifting it off her back, her breasts jutted out as she fucked him, her orgasm stalked her body, her pussy quivered, her body shook. Her eyes closed, her head dropped back, hair released, tickled his thighs. Her mouth wide, moans released…"Oh my God…Oh God…yes…oh yes…" making him feel like a God.

His balls tightened, his cock twitched inside her tightening pussy, he groaned, moaned, grunted, grabbed her hips, slammed her down hard, shot his load deep inside her, body rigid. Relaxed, sighing, eyes closing, feeling her on his chest.

Emma came hard for the first time in ages, her body felt hot, glowing, vibrant, orgasmic. Lying on his damp chest, listening to his heart beat away in his chest, the quietness of the room pounded in her ears.

Rolling to their sides, eyes bathed in lust, desire, naivety, barely innocent, erotic touching, caresses, stroking, legs entwined, fingers knotted together, knowing.

Taylor stroked Emma's hair, brushing the tangle from her face, seeing her eyes sparkle in the moonlit room. His heart pounded, raced, her body soft and slowly wrapping around his like it was meant to be there. His hand wanting to touch every inch of her, his brain screamed for more.

Her hand softly stroking his belly bought him quickly back to life, the fortune of youth, the ability to recover quickly especially when you had a beautiful woman in your bed, caressing your cock back to life.

Before the night was out, they had fucked in every position they could imagine, maybe even invented new ones, but barely spoke a word, nothing to say between strangers. Finally falling asleep, sore and exhausted, arms wrapped around each others, bodies nestled together.

Sun streamed through the window, pulling Taylor from the dizzy depths of his sleep. His hand slid across the cold sheets and found them empty, for a moment he thought he had been dreaming, but his cock ached and he was still buzzing from numerous orgasms. He stretched, his muscles screamed like he'd been down the gym non-stop for a week! Rubbing his eyes, he looked around the room and saw there was no sign of the night before, except a pile of used condoms beside his bed and a hairclip on the bedside table. Scooting up and leaning on the headboard, he twirled the barrette in his hand and rubbed a hand over his stubbled scalp and grinned to himself.

For the first time in a long time, Taylor's day sailed by, nothing seemed to bother him – even beating up Giovanni Fennuci for late payment didn't bother him today. His mind was on revisiting the bar tonight, see if Emma was there again, hoping she would be, knowing she wouldn't be.

Taylor was weary. He sat down on his favorite stool, at the bar he called at every night after work. He asks for his usual beer and scans the room, looking for her, all night, waiting, hoping, going home disappointed.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge, switching on the TV, flicking to the music channel, words humming in his brain…

_'My life is brilliant. __  
__My love is pure. __  
__I saw an angel. __  
__Of that I'm sure. __  
__She smiled at me on the subway. __  
__She was with another man. __  
__But I won't lose no sleep on that, __  
__'Cause I've got a plan. ___

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. __  
__You're beautiful, it's true. __  
__I saw you face in a crowded place, __  
__And I don't know what to do, __  
__'Cause I'll never be with you. ___

_Yeah, she caught my eye, __  
__As we walked on by. __  
__She could see from my face that I was, __  
__Flying high, __  
__And I don't think that I'll see her again, __  
__But we shared a moment that will last till the end. ___

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. __  
__You're beautiful, it's true. __  
__I saw you face in a crowded place, __  
__And I don't know what to do, __  
__'Cause I'll never be with you. __  
__You're beautiful. You're beautiful. __  
__You're beautiful, it's true. __  
__There must be an angel with a smile on her face, __  
__When she thought up that I should be with you. __  
__But it's time to face the truth, __  
__I will never be with you.'_

A knock at the door brings him round from the melancholy mood. Opening the door wide, seeing those brilliant green eyes again. Smiling. Taking her hand. Taking her in his arms. Kissing her, being kissed back. Wordless.

The End.

(Song: 'Beautiful' by James Blunt)


End file.
